kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Hayase
(stagename) Another Wizard Kamen Rider Wizard |homeworld= Earth |affiliation= Another Riders |gender= Male |motif= Kamen Rider Wizard Magician Ring Phantoms Dragon Skeleton |type= Villain/Monster |season= Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode= Magic Showtime 2018 |lastepisode= GeizRevive! 2019 |numberofepisodes= 4 (Zi-O) |image2= thumb |casts=Zuimaro Awashima }} is an illusionist who became , the Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style. Character History Hayase was the back-stage hand of a performance theater on the verge of going out of business in the year 2012. He is approached by Heure, who promises the ability to save the theater in exchange for contracting with him. Hayase accepts the contract and uses the Another Wizard powers to impress Kaori Kinoshita, the theater's owner (whom he is also smitten with) and keep the business going. In 2018, Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz Myoukouin and Tsukuyomi attend one of his magic shows and ascertain that his performance is too authentic, coming to the conclusion that he is an Another Rider. Geiz aggressively confronts Hayase in the back-alley after the show and attacks him, confirming their suspicions when Hayase uses the Wizard powers to escape. After fleeing to his household and encountering Ora, Hayase's co-worker Nagasawa arrives to warn him that not only is the theater about to close but that he is marrying Naomi after six years of proposing to her. Overcome with jealousy, Hayase transforms into Another Wizard and attacks Nagasawa, who is saved by Kamen Rider Geiz. The two end up at a warehouse, whereupon Zi-O and Tsukuyomi arrive to stop Geiz. Geiz manages to take Another Wizard down with the Faiz Ride Armor; though his efforts are for naught when Ora stops time and re-vitalizes Another Wizard. Tsukuyomi attempts to stop Hayase, but is hit with a sleep-spell. With Geiz and Zi-O now pre-occupied, Hayase goes on his way. Hayase was ultimately defeated by Geiz WizardArmor. After that, Sougo lend his Faiz Phone X to Hayase so the latter can encourage his past self to pluck up the courage and confess his love to Kaori. A year later, Hayase no longer works for the now closed Magic House Kinoshita and now works at another magic house, Magic House Aqua. He had decided to move on with his life and work hard to achieve a new dream, resulting in him gaining new employment entertaining patrons at a restaurant magic house with some magic tricks he learned on his own. Hayase's fun entertaining guests is interrupted by Sougo wanting to meet him, whom Hayase doesn't remember at all due to the loss of his Another Ridewatch altering history. Sougo tries to warn him that someone is after him and he will be his bodyguard. This worries Hayase, but he is polite enough to let him stay in the restaurant and watch the magic show and goes over to another table to do card tricks for guests. He then leaves his job and makes a run for it when Sougo follows, thinking Sougo is a crazy person who wants to hurt him. He hides in an alleyway, only to be assaulted by Hiryu and have his Another Wizard powers taken by him. He recovers and runs away as the behest of Sougo, who arrived too late to stop Hiryu from gaining the power of Another Wizard. Forms Another Wizard *'Height:' 198.0cmhttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_wizard/. *'Weight:' 90.0kg. *'Year of Origin:' 2012. *'Creator:' Heure *'Position of year:' Back, cover by the cape. *'Name and position: '"WIZARD";'' cape, in the back. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Magic Manipulation': Like the Kamen Rider he's emulating, Another Wizard is capable of performing various feats of magic by tapping the Driver on his waist. **'Flame': Another Wizard shoots several fireballs at the enemy **'Rewind': Another Wizard reverses any damage done to an object, restoring it to its previous state. **'Gravity': Another Wizard alters the gravity of an object and propels it towards an enemy or alters the gravity of the target itself. **'Defend (Land Variation)': Another Wizard erects a stone barrier to defend him from enemy attacks. **'Liquid': Another Wizard transforms himself into a liquefied state. **'Connect': Another Wizard can open a magical portal between two different locations. **'Sleep': Another Wizard puts his targets into a deep sleep. Unless Another Wizard is defeated, the victim will not wake up. **'Erase': Another Wizard erases an object from existence. **'Water': Another Wizard summons a massive torrent of water to attack the enemy. ::Weaknesses *'Wizard Ridewatch:' Although defeating Another Wizard with different Ridewatches can cancel his transformation, his Ridewatch remains intact unless the a Ridewatch with the same power is used to defeat him at the date of his creation (December 25, 2012). Behind the Scenes Portrayal Notes *Another Wizard's head slightly resembles the helmet of Oni Riders as well as Gyuki's head. *Another Wizard's belt bears resemblance to WizarDriver, but its hand design is skeletal. *Hayase as Another Wizard is an opposite to Haruto Soma, in that, while Haruto fought against his despair to become a Kamen Rider in the first place; Hayase eventually gives into despair, and lashes out at Nagasawa and Naomi when his actions seem to be for naught. **His immediate rage after descending into despair parallels the birth of Phantoms, the very same monsters that Kamen Rider Wizard deals with in his titular series. Additionally, his mask has several crack-like designs on the face, further alluding to how Gates fall into despair. *He is the first Another Rider who has no relation to disappearance cases. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 7: Magic Showtime 2018 **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 25: Another Zi-O 2019 **Episode 26: GeizRevive! 2019 See also *Haruto Soma - Original Kamen Rider Wizard *WizardArmor - The result of using the Wizard Ridewatch References Another Rider Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good